REALIZATION
by Angel's Rapture
Summary: Saya wakes up and finds that Solomon is the one to greet her. While their love grows Haji,joel and the gang are frantically looking for her.
1. Awake

I own none of the Blood Plus episodes!

Saya woke in a dark room. She got up and walked towards the door but it opened before she could so much as put her hand on the knob. Then a man in a white suit walked in after he finished talking to a man with purple hair and he was also wearing a white suit. He saw Saya and closed the door behind him.

" Saya are you okay? You don't feel dizzy do you?"he asked concernedly as he walked forward Sa ya only walked back.

" W-w-who a-are you?" she asked scared.

" I'm Solomon. And I hope your going to except me as your friend." she looked at him bewildered and scared. Solomon looked at her with a small grin and then he picked her up over her shoulder and put her on the bed as carefully as he could. Saya just looked at him and started to cry. Solomon looked puzzled.

" Why are crying,Saya. Did I do something that offended you? If I did I apologize." saya stopped crying and looked at him.

" I'm crying because I don't know where I am." Solomon only looked down at her. He stood straight up and sat down beside her.

" Your at a pharmaceutical facility in Paris,France I hope you'd like to go shopping with me."

" Shopping? Whats that I don't remember ever doing that...ever?" she looked a little frightened at what he had said.

" Come on I'll show what is." Solomon at her up and left her to change into bright pink dress.

When Solomon came in she was fully dressed. When Solomon walked out with her at his side everyone stopped and stared. Saya blushed and walked behind Solomon trying not to cause any trouble. When Saya and Solomon got to the car Solomon like a gentleman opened the door but before she could get in, the man with the puple hair walked up to them.

" Solomon who is that girl? And why was she in your room?" Saya looked confused and a little scared.

" Solomon who is this man, and why is he calling me that girl. He looks scarey." Solomon looked down at her and smiled and told Van that he would explain what he wanted to know later.


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer:I don't own blood plus **Saya and Solomon had been out all day shopping. When they got back everyone stopped and stared when Solomon picked Saya up and carried her in their room giggling like mad. They all crowed around the door trying to listen until the door opened everyone just stood there looking disappointed at him.

" Who is that girl Mr. Goldsmith and what is she doing in your room!" Solomon didn't say anything except, "Shh she's sleeping.", and walked away smiling.

In the room Saya was in bed sleeping and dreaming of Solomon and what happened that day.

**Flashback**

Saya got into the car, as she gets comfortable she watches Solomon get in. When he turns on the engine she jumps at the sound.

" Saya it's okay it's just the car's engine." Solomon says trying to reassure her. Saya starts blushing, but Solomon only chuckles to himself. When they got to the store Saya looked amazed and so happy to be there with him.

When they walked into one store called _My style _Saya looked so happy she was blushing tomato red. Solomon smiled and took her into a room marked _VIP only. _It was filled with stunning dresses and outfits she ran up to a red dress and took it off the rack.

" Can I get this one?"

"Of course, get what ever you want even that tiara over there." Saya ran over to the tiara and picked it up with a lot of other items. She handed Solomon a pink dress that Solomon had picked out for a party that Solomon had mentioned.

**Flashback ends**

Solomon was walking back to his room when Van walked right in front of him. Tapping his foot Van looked very angry.

" Who is zat young girl in zere? And why is she in your room?"Van looked a little less angry after he said that.

" You have met her don't you remember her... samurai man or should I say samurai woman. Either way she does not who she is." Solomon maneuvered around Van into his room where a wide awake Saya was waiting.

" Solomon there you are I was getting worried that you would never come back." Solomon looked very pleased.

" I would never leave you here anywhere, really.

**me: So sorry if i sound cheesy but i am the cheesy queen! **


	3. Happy nights

Saya was following Solomon trying not to be noticed by the people walking down the hall. But unfortunately for Saya it wasn't working because people were just staring and gawking at her. Saya looked down at her toes and blushed.

" Saya is something wrong you look sad?" Solomon said after turning around to face her.

" Yes, it's just people keep staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable is all." Saya smiled reassuring at Solomon, but he didn't believe her. When they got to Solomon's car Saya was so rapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Solomon asking her where she wanted to go.

" Saya are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

" I'm fine I'm just a little scared of the people staring at me all the time it's annoying and it's scary." Solomon looked at Saya lovingly. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Saya's lips she blushed and got into the car. The rest of the day was enjoyed as they went to the shoe store and a store that was called _Fabulous._

After they left the store Solomon put the '_groceries' _in the back of his car while Saya stood watching and smiling at him.

" Solomon where are we going next?"

" That my love is for me to know and for you to find out." he said straightening up to usher her in the car. When Solomon got in beside her Saya gave him a weak smile.

" Whats wrong Saya you sad."

"I'm just a little tired, I haven't been out like this."

" Would you like to go home?"

" No. I'm fine. I really want to see what the surprise is!" Solomon smiled and drove off.

When the car stopped Saya looked out the car window. There was a big house and a for sale sign that had sold in big red letters.

" Solomon what are we ..." Solomon raised a hand to silence her.

" lets go in shall we?" Solomon got out and opened the door for Saya got out and ran towards the front door and stopped before she could hit the door.

"Saya I guess you know why we are here... so we can by a house! I'm a little tired of living at that little apartment... so here we are."

" I love you so much Solomon! I love the house."they kissed and walked in. Solomon picked Saya up 'bridal stile' and carried her up a big room he laid her down and walked out to the car and came back to Saya curled up in the bed sheets asleep. He undressed and got in beside her. He laid there playing with her hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
